Come to me
by Mii B
Summary: [Y x T] Songfic com a música de Namie Amuro Come. Sentimentos serão revelados, e será que serão entendidos corretamente?.


**Come to me**

**Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara**

(Mesmo que a tristeza chegue nos ameaçando)**  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara **

(Devo ser forte para superar e chorar)

Devo ser forte para superar e chorar

Sol radiante batia na casa dos Sohmas, era sábado Shigure estava sentado em plena sala lendo um qualquer livro, Tohru estava na cozinha preparando o café para eles. Os pensamentos de Tohru estavam longe demais para perceberem algo. Não digamos longe porque seus pensamentos e preocupações tinham nome e sobrenome Yuki Sohma. Ela simplesmente não sabia como se aproximar de Yuki de forma que ela pudesse dizer seus sentimentos, seus reais sentimentos que vinha guardando a séculos depois que começou a morar naquela casa.

-"Bom Dia Senhorita Honda"- com um gesto sigilo ele dava um doce sorriso que só dava para ela. Tohru a olhou com carinho no olhar, como queria ter ele, pra protegê-lo de tudo.

-"B-Bom.. Bom dia Sohma!" – seu nervosismo foi tanto quando ouviu a doce voz de Yuki soando em seus ouvidos que talheres caíram automaticamente de suas mãos, o nervosismo era muito.

-"Está tudo bem com a Senhorita?" – a preocupação de Yuki era muito com Tohru, mas simplesmente poderiam ser interpretadas de várias formas, suas gentilezas poderiam ser apenas retribuição por tudo que Tohru já fez, ou simplesmente Amor, era a hipótese que Tohru tentava simplesmente ignorar.

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling **

(Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento)**  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming **

(Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho)**  
Tada kono mama**

(Eu sinto isto...)

Yuki em direção de Tohru ajudá-la a pegar os objetos que estavam no chão, com o mesmo sorriso sereno que sempre dava para Tohru, o que fazia a deixar constrangida a qualquer hora ou lugar. O coração de Tohru sempre batia forte quando via o Príncipe fazendo o sucesso no colégio, boatos que corriam soltos de ele sempre rejeitar as garotas. Um segredo dele e de toda a família Sohma que só ela sabia, somente ela.

-"Princesa, será que é seu do seu agrado, dar uma volta hoje a noite, com esse jovem rapaz..?"

– As mãos macias do príncipe tocavam levemente o rosto gélido de Tohru Honda, sua feição ia se transformando, de uma pele clara para um vermelho com a vergonha que estava sentindo seu coração batia tão rápido de forma que talvez fosse explodir a qualquer momento, mas tudo foi interrompido.

-"Tohruuuu a comida não ta pronta ainda? Que ce ta fazen.. Yuki..?"- Kyo, ele adentrou na cozinha aos berros que foram calados quando se deparou com a imagem de seu pior inimigo perto de Tohru que estava completamente vermelha com gesto carinho da ratazana que era conhecida mais como Yuki Sohma.

-"Pessoas indesejáveis chegaram, acho melhor me retirar" – as palavras frias de Yuki faziam o sangue de Kyo subir mais do que deveria.

-"Quem você está chamando de pessoa indesejável? Hiem...? sua ratazana idiota!" – sua fúria era enorme, o ódio que guardava de Yuki cada vez aumentava mais ao invés de mudar conforme o pedido feito de Tohru no ano novo.

** Come my way **

(Venha a meu modo)**  
Kono yami no hotori **

(A escuridão está chegando)**  
Come close to me **

(Venha para perto de mim)**  
Ima akari tomoshi **

(Podemos iluminar o caminho um do outro)**  
I'll be with you I'll be with you **

(Eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você)**  
Tada soba ni iru kara **

(Logo estarei com você)**  
So come my way**

(Assim, venha a meu modo)

-"A única pessoa que se pode ser chamada de inconveniente e uma companhia indesejável é obviamente você Kyo. Ou acharia que estaria me referindo a Senhorita Honda?" – o rosto de Kyo se enfurecia e mudava rapidamente, a raiva que estava em seu coração vinha a tona novamente a cada palavra proferida por Yuki.

-"Seu imprestável, você dever-..." - POFT. Tohru simplesmente em um impulso sem pensar abraçou Kyo. E em ele logicamente se transformou em um gato laranja que olhava com total desprezo para Yuki e Tohru.

-"De-desculpe Kyo..." –Tohru não sabia onde enfiar a cara, seu rosto estava vermelho, suas mãos suavam.

-"Seu gato idiota"- a tom da voz do Yuki não mudava apesar das provocações feita por Kyo, ele sabia ignorar perfeitamente tudo que ele julgava não ser interessante ou estúpido.

-"Argh... seu idiota! Ratazana idiota!" – e ele não proferiu mas nenhuma se quer palavra, só ouve um estrondo que logo se viu Kyo em sua forma humana novamente, e totalmente despido.

-"WAHHHHHH!"- Tohru se virou rapidamente tapando os olhos para não ver coisas que simplesmente eram proibidas para garotas.

**kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de **

(Em um mundo como este, é fácil você ficar ferido)**  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito**

(E perceber depois quem é a pessoa mais importante pra mim)

O dia se passou rapidamente logo já se percebia a tarde chegando, o céu tomando cores vermelhas e alaranjadas, o sol se tornando cada vez mais escuro e se escondendo cada vez mais atrás de árvores e montanhas que ali existiam, formando uma paisagem bela que se podia ser considerada como uma pintura. E Tohru estava ali sentada do lado de fora da casa observando o céu encantador que tinha a sorte de presenciar. Tohru dera um longo suspiro e fechando os olhos devagar, seus pensamentos novamente viajavam em um mar infinito de perguntas simplesmente sem respostas, ou que só podiam ser respondidas somente por uma pessoa e essa pessoa era...

-"Senhorita Honda? Senhorita Honda? A senhorita está bem?"- Yuki se deparava com o rosto de Tohru sereno encostada no pilar da casa, com os olhos levemente fechados, estava apenas cochilando. Mas Yuki não iria acordá-la, ele sentou-se ao lado de sua Princesa e se pos a ficar observar, um sorriso sereno brotava em seu rosto a cada milímetro que se aproximava de Tohru, sua mão ia ao encontro o rosto de Tohru tocando levemente seu rosto.

-"Me desculpe...Tohru..." – Yuki apreciava o leve sono de Tohru, com pensamentos distante, de lembranças ocorridas junto com Tohru, de palavras confortáveis que ela disse.

-"Yu..Yuki.." – sussurros vindo de Tohru despertaram os pensamentos profundos de Yuki, não ele não poderia ter ouvido seu novo pronunciado por ela, deveria ter sido sua imaginação nada alem disso, mas logo se viu Tohru acordando de seu leve sono.

-"Ahn...esta tudo bem Senhorita Honda?"

-"..Ah..Yu-Yuki..quer dizer..Sohma"

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling **

(Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento)**  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming **

(Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho)**  
Tada kono mama**

(Eu sinto isto...)

Yuki apenas sorriu novamente para Tohru que corou rapidamente, ela se levantou em um único passo arrumou seu vestido. E encarou Yuki com a máxima força que restava em seu coração. Mas quando viu o jovem príncipe se levantar e pegar sua mão e olhá-la nos olhos pensou que talvez iria ter algum ataque ou que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto ou segundo.

-"A senhorita aceita o passeio, com a minha companhia?" – ele sorriu novamente aquele sorriso que sabia constranger Tohru da cabeça aos pés. E um único movimento com a cabeça Tohru concordou, em passos lentos eles foram andando pela estrada que levava a cidade.

-"Yuki..quer dizer Sohma..eu..eu..er..que eu.."- Tohru não achava palavras e muito menos coragem para dizer o que tanto apertava seu coração.

-"Diga..Senhorita Honda" – Yuki em um impulso puxou a mão de Tohru em movimento singelo para que ela parasse. Ele ficou a encarar o que dificultava mais para Tohru. E com muito esforço e em um único fôlego ela pos para fora tudo que estava querendo dizer e não achava coragem em lugar algum.

**Calling out **

(Estou te convocando)**  
Can you hear me? yeah **

(Você pode me ouvir? Yeah)**  
So come my way**

(Eu sinto isto...)

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling **

(Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento)**  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming **

(Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho)**  
Tada kono mama**

(Eu sinto isto...)

-"Eu..eu queria dizer que… que… que eu gosto muito de você! Que eu não importo se você não gostar de mim, eu não importo, eu não importo que você goste de outra pessoa. E se gostar, deixe-me ser então apenas sua amiga, deixe-me cuidar de você...por favor.. e eu sei que você não senti nada por mim, e também não sei porque continuo falando isso pra você Yuki.. eu deveria guardar pra mim.. e.." – lagrimas começaram a rolar seu rosto, e ela abaixo ele de forma que Yuki não pudesse ver o estado do seu rosto.

-"Esta completamente enganada Senhorita Honda"- o sorriso sincero jazia dos lábios de Yuki, um alivio vinha no coração dele ao ouvir as palavras doces e ingênuas da garota que ele escolheu para ser denominada como 'Princesa' mas apenas sua princesa.

-"Que..?"- Tohru levantou o rosto tentando encarar Yuki que estava em sua frente e levou suas mãos ao rosto de Tohru. Seus dedos percorreram o rosto de Tohru em um carinho delicado, e depois secou as lágrimas que ainda estavam escorrendo.

-"Desculpe por não ser 'normal'..." – ele se distanciou um pouco de Tohru virando seu rosto para o lado tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa. –"Não sou digno de ser dono do seu coração... Princesa...". Uma dor repentina veio no peito de Tohru, uma dor que era semelhante como se estivesse esmagando seu coração, as palavras de Yuki soavam como xingamentos incrédulos que poderiam ferir qualquer sentimento de qualquer garota apaixonada.

-"Mas...mas.. eu não quero quem você queria ser Sohma... eu gosto do jeito que você é... sem tirar e nem colocar... suas gentilezas são como presentes pra mim... você sempre se preocupou comigo, sempre perguntava se eu estava bem... eu quero você perto de mim... eu não quero ver você sofrendo.. Príncipe..."

**Come close to me**

(Venha a meu modo)**  
Come my way **

(Venha para perto de mim)**  
Come close to me**

(Venha a meu modo)

**Come my way**

(Venha para perto de mim)

-"Se é assim..." – em um gesto repentino Yuki empurrou Tohru que fez colidir com a árvore, ele encostou a mão sobre o tronco e parou diante dela, a olhando nos olhos, e com um sorriso maroto que era definitivamente difícil de se compreender. Tohru olhou espantada para o Príncipe, ela não poderia imaginar tal ação do rapaz.

-"Yuki...?"

-"Você é especial para mim... muito especial..." – Yuki foi se aproximando seu rosto, tomando o máximo de cuidado para que não tivesse a imprudência de abraçá-la. Seu rosto se aproximou a ponto de tocar levemente seus lábios nos de Tohru, logo se via ambos fechando os olhos, as mãos gélidas de Tohru iam cautelosamente ao encontro do rosto de Yuki, e ele ia com as mãos tremulas até a cintura de Tohru mantendo a distancia. O beijo foi doce, calmo, um tanto quanto demorado. Aos poucos eles foram se separando reabrindo os olhos, Yuki levou sua mão para secar o resto dar lágrimas que continham no rosto de Tohru e apenas disse.

-"Você é a minha Princesa... apenas minha" – ele pegou a mão de Tohru que sorria com toda suas forças e toda a alegria que tinha depois de tudo que aconteceu. Sua mão continuava gélida mão aos poucos ia esquentando por causa do contato com Yuki. Ele foi a puxando com um sorriso no rosto, a caminho de casa. Um pensamento veio a cabeça de Tohru "sempre temos que tentar, porque só assim saberemos se vamos ter a pessoa que amamos conosco, perto de nós" e assim eles rumaram de volta para a casa dos Sohma onde era a verdade casa deles.

**Utada Hikaru **Come


End file.
